I'm back for good Green
by violentluck
Summary: What if Diamond came back to her? What would Green think and would she accept his love for her? We shall find out!


.A Diamond and Green fan fiction story. I personally loved the book and I got this idea while at a craft show I was working at. What if Diamond came back to her? What would Green think and would she accept his love for her? We shall find out!!

Well, as before, I do not own the characters, they belong to the brilliant mind of Alice Hoffman.

I am back for good Green.

Diamond's POV.

It's been three years since I last saw her, the heart that she etched in my skin is always at least a few degrees warmer when I thought of her. I think of her when I become lonely, I quit searching for my mother, but one day I will find her. It kills me not knowing what happened to her, and what happened to Ash while I have been gone. Ash healed me while no one else could. I have been going mad if you have not figured that out before. I truly believe that I love Ash more than a friend, maybe she does too. DAMN IT! I got to stop this; I'm going to land myself into an insane asylum if I continue this.

I have a plan of action. I'm going to see Ash, since I have got better and able to talk, thanks to the school teacher that I met about 2 years after I left. Ash would be proud of me to be able to talk. Hopefully she will.

Well I'm on a train towards Ash's town. I just hope my nerve doesn't give out. The fact that I'm going to see Ash is killing me like being stabbed with a spoon. It hurts but it won't kill you. Outside Ash's house, the garden is growing beautifully. She must be keeping up with it, that's good. There she is; her hair is much longer than I remember it. I walked up the walk, as quiet as I could. I came up behind her and waited for her to turn around. She hummed my lullaby as she hung up her clothes on the line. Oh the urge to wrap my arms around her and kiss her on the cheek was almost too much to resist, but I must learn patience if I'm going to go through this. She continued her work, she very graceful when barefoot compared to when she wearing combat boots with nails. Her tattoos are still there but they are green, white, and red and not ink black. I look down on my own etched tattoos and they too no longer have the black but rather red, white, and green, smiling at myself, knowing that my soul has been healed. My face may not ever get better but I know that I have changed.

She turned around but she was up most startled to see me. She smiled and breathed my name.

"Diamond, you came back. Did you find your mom?"She said to me I nodded my head to signal no.

"I'm sorry. I know how it's like to lose family, as you already know." She sighed. I knew she what she is talking about. My nerve gave out when she started to talk to me. Maybe I will try again another time, but I'm staying for good. My heart raced ever so slightly; she needs to know that I can talk and that I'm staying for good. I missed her food, her beauty, I missed everything about her. She directed me through the door and the smell of stew hung in the air, it's like close to lunch time anyway so the stew will taste amazing. I grabbed the bowls from the cupboard and the spoons (no not the stabbing spoon). Ash seemed surprised about me remembering where the dishes were. Oh well, she be even more dazed when she finds out that I can talk again. She dished up us some stew, I never really paid attention to her hands; they are very delicate and long.

"So what are you going to do now?" She asked me, expecting me to just shrug or nod, but this is a good time as any to say something.

"Well, I want to stay here with you." I said she was absolutely stunned to hear me say anything.

"So you can talk now?" She asked me. Her curiosity is exquisite, I like it.

"I couldn't talk when I came here for the first time; it was the shock of losing my mom considering that I still haven't found her. I have been gone from you for far too long." I explained to her. I don't think that she gets the fact that I'm here for her, not for the search for my mom. Oh well, she will figure it out eventually.

"Well I can understand that completely. I kinda figured that you could talk, but chose not to. So why do you want to stay here, not that I'm objecting but I was just wondering." She asked me just as I was about to shallow a spoonful.

"Because I missed you so much that it hurt. Every time I wake up, I expect, stupidly, that you're baking bread. Or when I walk into the woods and I see chestnuts, that I am tempted to pick them and bring them back to you. Or when I see white, grey or black stones, I'm tempted to bring them back for your rock collection in the woods." I explained to her, her mind clicked in those memories. "Every time I'm alone, I look at the half heart, half rose, half bat and half raven; I think of you and miss you even more. You were there when no one else was. You are the one that helped me believe that there is good in people, no matter their appearances."

"I couldn't possibly teach you all that in the short time we were together."She doesn't realize her amazing gifts.

"Yes you did. I'm staying with you if you want me to stay of course." I said to her. She got a glaze over look over her face. Like she was actually thinking over what I had said.

"Why would you want to stay here with me?" She asked me, as she cleaned up the bowls. I didn't answer quite yet because I was waiting for her to sit down.

Eventually she did and just stared at me, waiting for me to answer. I grabbed both of her hands and rubbed her knuckles. "Because I care for you and actually, maybe, I'm not sure yet, that I love you."

"I do too. I kept up with the garden, hoping you would come back. I know that you had to leave but I missed you." She said. Those words I was wishing and dreaming that I would hear, and now that I have heard them, its' sounds so wonderful that I could hardly believe that this is real. She actually missed me!

"Is it ok that I stay here? I really want…" I got cut off by her hugging me. I'll take that as a yes. I brought up my hands and got a hold of her face. I brought my lips to her and kissed her. You know what they say about electricity between two people when they are meant to be together. It's the truest thing in the world, I felt it and so did she because she kissed deeper.

"And by the way, my name is Green, not Ash" she breathlessly said.

"I knew all along. My name isn't important, I will always be Diamond." I said and kissed her again.


End file.
